


What A Feeling

by goldengrethan



Category: The Dolan Twins, sister squad, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Grethan, Incest, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Threesome, You really thought I was about infiltrate the grethan community without including my baby Nolan??, dolan triplets, gray and e really love their bb bro, you were wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengrethan/pseuds/goldengrethan
Summary: In which Nolan is happy him and his twin brothers are finally getting along.





	What A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey! I’ve awakened again to share with you some Nolan smut. I can’t look at Nolan without thinking sub sub sub sub, and what better than to include my fave incestuous lovers?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this lil one shot!

Nolan prided himself in his ability to stay resilient. No matter what was thrown at him, he could always pick himself right back up and keep moving forward.

Sometimes, that meant literally having things thrown at him, especially with the presence of his two twins brothers. Well, technically they were triplets, but whatever.

Nolan hadn’t had the best relationship with them when they were younger. It seemed like his brothers, Ethan and Grayson, were so much better fit for each other. Nolan had always felt like the third wheel when he was with them.

It had gotten better, though. So much better. He guessed that as they got older, something clicked, maybe some voice in their heads saying, ‘be nice to your youngest brother, he’s got feelings too.’ He wasn’t sure exactly, but he was thankful. Life really seemed to brighten up as soon as his primitive need for approval was met by Ethan and Grayson.

Actually, Ethan and Grayson met _a lot_ of Nolan’s needs. Nolan was a more than willing participant, always eager and obedient when it came to his older brothers. He thrived off their praise and their sweet words and for the way they practically worshipped every inch of him nowadays.

Nolan was trembling slightly, lying on his back with his wrists on either side of his head, knees shyly drawn together in his naked state. He was nervous, excited, vision a little blurry without the presence of his glasses. He was waiting for Ethan, they both were. Grayson was straddling his waist, equally naked, kissing his neck and trailing down his chest so expertly, doing everything in his power to make Nolan squirm and certainly succeeding.

“Gray..” Nolan whined when he felt his older brother’s teeth sink into his flesh, probably leaving so many marks.

Grayson looked down at him with such fondness, fingers reaching down to grip his jaw in his hand before leaning down to kiss him deeply, tongues gliding against each other languidly. He loved toying with his baby brother, loved to tease him and break him down until he was nothing but a shivering, horny mess. “You’re so cute.” Grayson said as he pulled away, letting his tongue slip out to lick a stripe up from his chin and to his lips. “Just wanna fuckin’ break you.” He admitted lowly.

“Hey, don’t have too much fun without me.” Ethan warned as he undressed, watching the two play on the bed.

“Need you.” Nolan pleaded towards Ethan, arching up against Grayson in anticipation. “Both of you, please,” He said, sounding so pitiful. Nolan swore he’d never felt such relief as when Ethan walked towards them and climbed in the bed.

“C’mere, Gray.” Ethan said deeply, a hand reaching out to grab his arm and pull him closer, kissing him slowly once they were both at the end of the bed, right in front of Nolan. “He’s so beautiful, isn’t he? So willing to do anything for us. Kind of pathetic, huh?” Ethan spoke and looked towards Nolan again, eyes raking over the soft, delectably tan skin of his body. Completely flawless, without modification.

“Tell us what you need, baby.” Grayson continued, still pressed close to Ethan. He didn’t think anything could compare to the way Nolan looked when he asked, shocked and relieved at the same time.

“Y-You.” Nolan spoke shakily, spreading his legs so as to invite his twin brothers in, wanting to feel their hands all over him. “Both of you, wanna get fucked until I can’t move.” He admitted, face burning in the prettiest shade of red. “Please, I’ve been good, waited all week and kept the plug in, too. Like you asked, E.” Nolan whined, lifting his hips a bit so they could see that he had in fact had the plug, and was fluttering around it wildly, obviously wanting something bigger to fill it up.

The begging was arbitrary, because Ethan and Grayson would always give Nolan what he wanted. They’d give him absolutely everything, actually. He was too beautiful, too good to resist.

It wasn’t long before they both descended on him, flipping him onto his hands and knees, Grayson at his mouth and Ethan at his entrance. Ethan teased him endlessly by rubbing the head of his cock against the weeping hole, Nolan obviously desperate for it. Grayson was more or less doing the same, just barely out of reach from Nolan’s mouth and stroking himself right there, Nolan’s eyes trained on the member while he pushed his hips back eagerly.

Fucking him was like second nature, it felt so right and so normal that Nolan had grown to love and expect it, getting used by his brothers. He could barely think with his ass full to the brim with Ethan’s cock and his throat constricting and contracting around Grayson’s. His whole body was humming with how good he felt, with his prostate being touched with every thrust and his throat already feeling sore from the harsh thrusting.

The reward came later, after coming about three times himself, when Ethan and Grayson both times their orgasms as close as they could, both of them getting off on the image of Nolan being filled up at both ends. Nolan choked and sputtered around the load that Grayson forced deep down his throat, swallowing all that he could and sucking him off until he had no more left. Ethan’s load felt so warm inside of him, and felt like it filled places inside of him he didn’t know existed.

Afterwards, Ethan and Grayson took the best care of him, carrying him into the bathroom and setting him in the tub. Grayson sat behind Nolan, their little brother leaned back against his chest, while Ethan sat in front of him, Nolan’s legs on either side of him. They all sat in the warm, bubbly water, cleaning each other in comfortable silence and making sure Nolan came down slowly from his high.

Acting normal was getting harder and harder for Nolan the more he got to indulge in everything his brothers had to offer. He knew the reputation he had in his family already, the doting little brother looking up to his older siblings, doing everything they asked without question. It didn’t help that he wanted to kiss both of them most of the time and could barely keep his hands to himself as is when they were around people. He longed for the day where they weren’t living at home anymore, in their own place, where he could do whatever he wanted, say whatever he wanted, and never have to hide his feelings again.

That was all wishful dreaming, for the time being, though it helped beat the monotony of washing dishes. Ethan was helping him too, intentionally standing close enough that their arms touched as they worked, making Nolan’s head spin delightfully. Their mom was at the stove, stirring a pot of something, Nolan couldn’t remember what, but it smelled really good. Grayson was setting the table, trying to get everything as perfect as possible. Nolan already missed having Grayson close, the boy huffing softly as he scrubbed a particularly dirty pan.

“What?” Ethan asked softly, looking over at Nolan with a soft smile. “Tough stains?” He chuckled, that damned beautiful smile spreading across his face and making Nolan’s brain do a hard reset, obviously smitten.

Nolan turned his gaze to look towards their mom, and then to Grayson, who was watching them from the dining room. His eyes switched back to their mom, who still had her back turned to them. Nolan, usually so reserved and careful, decided to be a little reckless. He shook his head and smiled back at Ethan, leaning up on his tip toes to kiss his brother slowly, Ethan kissing him back immediately. Grayson watched with a smile, watching closely in case their mom decided to turn around.

“No. Just thinking about stuff.” Nolan said after pulling away, responding to Ethan’s first question nonchalantly, not wanting to alert their mom.

“What kind of stuff?” Ethan asked curiously. His tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip. He wanted more, Nolan knew that. He was never satisfied.

“I don’t know. Life.” Nolan sighed and went to wash the soap from his hands, drying them as best as he could. “You okay to finish the dishes alone?” He asked, batting his eyelashes up at Ethan prettily.

Ethan was just as affected by Nolan, feeling his chest tighten in excitement, in admiration. “Yeah. Why don’t you go help Gray finish up?” He suggested.

“Yes, sir.” Nolan said playfully, quickly leaning to peck him before turning to go help Grayson. Not that he needed any, but he was sure he would appreciate having him there with him.

It was hard, loving the way he did. Especially when all his love was for the two people in this world he shouldn’t have been giving it to. Nolan knew early on that this wouldn’t be the easiest, that rejection could come at any moment, but Ethan and Grayson continued to prove him wrong everyday. Nolan had been convinced that he couldn’t have both of them, that it would be too complicated. But, it worked. The love they had for each other was _easy_. It was as if this had been the norm from the start. Nolan wished he could tell his mom and Cam about it, about how he felt like he could die for Ethan and Grayson, like there were no other people in this world that could love him as fiercely as they did.

It was okay, though. Hiding wasn’t fun, and he hated every moment he had to, but he knew it’d be over soon enough. Ethan promised him and Grayson a house, Grayson promised them a life they could only dream of. Nolan was hopeful. As soon as they figured it out, they’d be free.

Free to be as in love as they wanted, without worrying about anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do we think of Nolan? I’m thinking of writing a couple more smutty drabbles with him. Lemme know what y’all think!
> 
> Also, if y’all want to request any specific prompts or just want to bother me to update my other stuff, my tumblr is @/sweetestgrethan!


End file.
